


What Happens in Neo Vegas

by Ann_Drist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, HR nightmare, Humor, Making Important Life Decisions under the Influence of A Little Bit of Alcohol, Marriage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oops did we get married last night, PR nightmare, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Drist/pseuds/Ann_Drist
Summary: “So no one…no one knows what really happened last night?”“Just you and me.”Relena breathed a sigh of relief.“And the robot chaplain,” Heero added.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The year is After-Colony 207.

When Relena Darlian-Peacecraft woke up naked in an unfamiliar hotel bed, next to an equally nude Heero Yuy, she figured she was having one of those dreams again. She closed her eyes and snuggled up against him, savoring the few moments before her alarm clock would ring and find her clutching a teddy bear, not Heero. 

But then Heero put his arms around her. She could feel his body heat. He started kissing her bare shoulder, her neck, her ear, in a way that felt too good to be a dream. And then, as his lips hovered next to her ear, he whispered, “Good morning, Mrs. Darlian-Peacecraft-Yuy.” At that, Relena knew it wasn’t a dream, because even her imagination wasn’t that unrealistic. Her eyes flew open and she catapulted out of the bed, scrambling around for her robe. “Wha-Wha-What happened last night? Where are we?” 

Heero laced his hands behind his head and admired her as, in her flustered state, it took her three tries to get into her robe. “We're on Space Colony X6-10, in a newly developed section called Neo Vegas. Last night we got into a heated argument over what constituted ‘unnecessary security precautions.’ One thing lead to another. I kissed you, you didn’t taze me, and we got back together. 

“We went out to celebrate. Hours later, and after a grand total of two drinks each, we decided to get married on my motorcycle at a drive-thru wedding chapel.” 

Relena sat down on the edge of the bed. “Oh my…oh my goodness. It really did happen then.” 

“And after that, we checked into this hotel and we—man, how can I even begin to describe—” 

Relena’s face flushed maroon. “I _remember_ that part!”

“You’d better.” Heero tugged her back over to his side of the bed and kissed her. He rested his cheek against hers. “I should call Pagan to let him know you’re all right. I told him we’d be staying in a different location tonight as a security precaution.” 

“So no one…no one knows what really happened last night?” 

“Just you and me.” 

Relena breathed a sigh of relief. 

“And the robot chaplain,” Heero added. 

Reina pinched the bridge of her nose. “So what—what are we going to do? We completely rushed into this. I don’t even know what kind of legal power a…drive-thru chapel in a space colony has. Would we need a divorce? Or an annulment?” 

Heero was silent for a moment. “Why don’t we just…stay married?” 

Relena started at him, speechless.

“I mean, we’ve known each other for twelve years. And knowing your schedule, it would take an entire year to plan a fancy, diplomatically proper wedding…”

Relena threw herself at him, tackling him over the edge of the bed. 

“Ow,” said Heero.

“Yes!” Relena said. “A thousand times, yes!” 

“I’m glad you feel the same way, sweetheart. You can get off me now, though.” 

Relena looked down at him mischievously. “Are you sure you want me to?” 

Heero smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her, thinking of how they’d first met. Who’d have thought they’d wind up together? Married, even. At least, according to the Drive-Thru Space Chapel of Luuv in Neo Vegas. Heero had no idea how much legal standing the place had on this colony, let alone how the license would hold up on Earth. But for now, at this moment, everything was perfect.

_Bleedle deedle deedle deedle dee! Bleedle deedle deedle deedle dee!_

Relena turned her head from Heero’s mouth and tried to discern her cell’s location. “I need to get that.” 

“No, you don’t. It’s a wrong number.” 

“Heero, it—mm!” She squirmed away as he kissed her neck. “ — could be important.” 

“Fine. You owe me.” 

She raised herself up on her knees and snatched her phone off the bedside table. “Minister of Earth-Space Affairs Peacecraft; to whom am I speaking?”

Relena stifled a gasp and scrambled off Heero. 

“Of course I haven’t forgotten about the unveiling of the Peace Memorial today. Yes, I will be there for the ribbon-cutting ceremony. Yes. I look forward to seeing you there. You, too.”

Heero sighed. “I can already see what this marriage is going to be like.” 

Relena hung up her phone in a panic. “Heero! We have to get back to my hotel! I can’t be caught wearing the same outfit two days in a row at two different events!” 

“Yes, dear.” 

“Don’t call me that!” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“That’s worse!” 

“Technically, you’re still my employer.” 

Relena groaned and rubbed her temples. “I really hope the paparazzi doesn't find out about this before I can issue an official statement. They’re worse here than the ones on Earth.” 

“Yeah, wouldn’t want them knowing that you had a tipsy quickie wedding with your employee slash ex-boyfriend followed by a long night of mind-blowing, long-awaited, wake-the-neighbors sex.” 

Relena paused and stared at him. 

Heero cocked his head. “Sorry, was that out of line? I’m still on an endorphin high from all the sex last night.” 

“No, not at all. I need to make another call.” Relena punched the keys of the room phone and pressed her ear against the receiver. “Hello, is this the Space Colonial Enquirer? I have an anonymous tip about a celebrity politician that may be of interest to you.” 

***

“Dignitary Peacecraft Has Tipsy Quickie Wedding at Neo Vegas Drive-Thru Chapel with Ex-Boyfriend/Employee, Followed by Night of Raucous Lovemaking in Sleazy Hotel!” 

“Several noise complaints made by guests in neighboring rooms, noticing moans, howls, yowls, laughter, and thumping noises. Anonymous source reveals Peacecraft orgasmed five times that night, and would have been up for more if she hadn’t had such a demanding work schedule earlier that day.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 10 years ago. Recently dusted it off and added some finishing touches. I've no doubt Gundam Wing fandom is as inactive in 2017 as it was in 2007, but I hope all twelve people I anticipate reading this fic enjoy it.


End file.
